


Snapchat Babe

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hinted Law/Ace but nothing to in-depth, M/M, Snapchat, Social Media, strong limes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace was introduced to this new app and slowly began to rise as a hot topic to the point companies had him advertise. Working for a main company mostly and having to keep up with his appearance, he was happy to have it that way. Then again, it meant his love life was a complete mess, especially when he loved his best friend-not that would ever happen.





	Snapchat Babe

**Author's Note:**

> [There is slight implication of Law and Ace getting together, but nothing mature is explained on, you just know.]

I'm not really sure how it all happened…

_Oh, yes, that's right._

Sabo was mentioning how a girl at his work place was telling him about this app she has. Koala had him make an account, so plain and simple and showed me. Now, I am under the name FireFistBabe since I was just kind of messing around and I do like fire and everything. Plus, Koala gave an input on the name and there it was. This app is _pretty_ awesome though to the point it kind of turned addicting. I had begun posting on 'my story' of random things for my whopping two friends and sometimes shared the photos on my Facebook.

Well, it began on my Facebook page, growing in numbers for friend requests that I just shrugged and accepted them. People liked up those pictures and so many asked for my Snapchat name that I made a status for it. Things were getting more out so I made sure people could follow me. At one point, I even had been a popular hashtag once I got going. People, mainly girls, were commenting and soon it was getting a little ridiculous on messages. I had made a like page for all that kind of stuff so I didn't get messages and deleted a bunch of people on my real page and made it friends only on seeing anything.

Like anything though, I had my haters, saying that it was all fake. You know, my muscles, looks, and about anything else. I couldn't help that I worked for this toned body, taking snaps of that as well. My phone was always with me, Sabo was popular too, but wasn't posting as much as me. He kind of tried to stay away from being too high in popularity and then Koala was there too. A lot of guys started following her and then there was _shipping wars_. Those are always fun looking at along with art that may include a couple or just me. People were talented and I enjoyed them all and tried to respond as much as I could to my fans.

It was soon to the point that companies came to me to advertise for them. Like, they offered to _pay_ me on including their products in my pictures and mentioning them. It was shocking, I couldn't believe it and immediately took the opportunity. I started with pictures and small video clips of simple soda companies, even some alcohol companies and people were a buzz over them. I assumed the companies had a way to find out, so I wasn't worried and _definitely_ wasn't when I got that first check after a week. It was near two hundred dollars and man was I ecstatic! Offers came in and I always jumped on them. I had one main company I helped, but even accepted others still and just recently asked to show off for some brand name underwear.

"What are you doing?" Green eyes viewed me in curiosity as I had pants hanging a little low and showed the band off my bikini briefs.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I looked to Sabo before sprawling along the couch more, shirt placed perfectly up my abdomen. Taking a couple pictures before shifting to take a snap and was soon typing out on the little bar that appears once tapping it.

'Relaxing! Guess this couch?'

I shared it to my story and soon posted to my Facebook like page with the same question on a status. My personal Facebook kind of forgotten about since I was so much on this one. A sigh left me with a smile as I let my phone rest against my chest and was grinning to my friend who was looking to his phone.

"I have a guess." A grin was on him, making me laugh out, before he set his phone to the side. "To think a simple suggestion turned into this."

"Eh, it's fun and I get paid for it." I shrugged hands out as it was true, I got a lot of income from doing advertising and had my own merchandise that I sold with the help of my friend of course. "And you get a bit of income too!" My finger pointed out as I let a grin show and he was laughing out.

"True, want to go get some coffee? Koala won't be off for a while."

"Oh sure, can we stop by my place? I need to grab my portable charger." We began getting up, my shirt fixing itself as I moved with him to the front door where he began scolding me.

"You really should just leave one here." The words left him as I laughed before we were leaving his apartment and was heading up to mine.

We lived in the same complex, so it wasn't that big of a deal, it was convenient. Especially when I decide to get inebriated and can't find my key or I just drunkenly find myself here. I was mostly a social smoker and drinker, on occasion having something to drink at home, but that was rare. With how many I have made friends with, I was never alone that much anymore. It wasn't all that bad, Sabo must be liking that I was giving him some space.

Sabo and I have been friends since the beginning of high school and just hung out since then. If anything, he knew me best and has always been there for me. During the start of everything, he was like a type of manager almost, helping on my decisions. There had been points I would kind of want to back out and he helped on any decision I made. He knew I enjoyed doing this, only worrying when it went a little over my head. Sabo is my reality check when I needed it and I made sure to try and give him enough space. All of this was on him too and I tried to separate it just a bit, at least.

Out of everything, though, is now that I am famous like this I won't be able to be with him. Maybe at one point I had a chance to make my suggestions without being too much. Now I couldn't without him waving it off as a means of just being me like that to everyone else. It kind of suck, especially when I did actually try to imply a little more, but never got a clear answer. Though, with his actions, it was pretty obvious that I didn't have a chance and I started to give up on that factor. I never truly had a shot with Sabo, I guess.

Arriving on my floor and going to my door, someone stood before it with a grin as he saw me approaching. "Thatch!" I called out with a grin returning and soon running up to the man who had arms out.

"Ace! I was about to come check Sabo's place!" The man stated and I noticed the bag sitting on the ground next to him.

"Ah? New merch? Let me see!" I mentioned with hands out when I appeared before him and this laugh left him before pointing to my door.

"I'll show ya."

"Alright, I gotta charge my phone up anyways. Come on, Sabo!" I looked to my blond-haired friend who was just moving in a walk down the hall with a chuckle while shaking his head. The door was unlocked and I led everyone in, seeing my stacked mail I need to go through on the coffee table. A sigh left me as I ignored it for now and turned as I watched Thatch place the bag on the back of the couch before pulling out a shirt. A cheer left me seeing it, never thinking it would be allowed and he was laughing out at my excitement.

"Marco allowed this?" Sabo asked with lips shifting to try and stop his laugh. It failed as he soon put a hand there and I was stripping my shirt off before grabbing at the other.

"Let me see!" I grinned out and began tugging the t-shirt on. The shirt had a pineapple on it with sunglasses with a comic style to it since it had a simple mouth with a speech bubble saying 'Yoi' next to it; at the bottom corner in small print is my snapchat name and the company. I had begged Thatch to convince the artists to do something comical for my pineapple jokes I did when I saw the man on a rare occasion. Most fans enjoyed it, saying they liked our 'closeness' even though I hardly saw the man. This would surely get a buzz out of him and some good purchases; though I know he had to approve of this before it produced even one copy. "What else?"

"The other design you requested of course, if you want to wear it, Sabo?" A shirt was showing of merely my snapchat name going up the side of the shirt and on the back was a design of a black spade.

"Sure, it's more mild then Ace's." A chuckle was leaving him as he soon pulled off his shirt and I had my phone out. Ignoring all the updates, I pulled out my snapchat and was getting a picture of him. "Come on, Ace!" This frustrated noise left him as I had the picture and was laughing out.

'Dressing up with new #merch. Ya'll jealous yet?'

I posted on my story after getting a quick screen shot so I could post on my Facebook too and well… keep for myself too. Sabo pulled the shirt on and was giving a glare and Thatch was laughing. My feet moved around the couch as I soon put an arm around Thatch's shoulders, backing out to my camera and was taking some photos of me and the other who was grinning. I got pictures of us both laughing too before I pulled away and soon Sabo had his phone out to take pictures of me. I put up a fist with a grin to show off my shirt. Thatch was in the second shot with his infamous finger pointing he does.

"Now that is all established." The words left me as Sabo was already working on posting on my page as admin on it and I was looking to Thatch. "Wanna join us for coffee?"

"Sure, bro. Before Marco throttles you for actually being _that_ excited for the shirt." A laugh left me as I moved to my bedroom to get my portable charger. We all began to leave, Thatch using his comb to fix his fro-hawk and Sabo was busy posting a selfie in his new shirt. The man used to be very insecure, since he has burn scars on his face and along down his shoulder and chest, but I think I helped a lot on gaining the confidence he needed. Granite, you will have your haters, stunning him a little, but I always had his back. We had been doing this for almost a year now, staying strong on my popularity, only hitting one major bump.

Let me tell you; _that_ was not something that should have ever got out and was easy to cover from the bad quality photo, but… **damn**. People were all over it like it was the last piece of meat on this planet. I went out one night, had a bit too much and was looking to score because I had just been frustrated over my personal problems. At the time, no one was aware of what way I swung at all, only fantasizing whoever with me. So, when I hooked up with someone who purposely did it for a picture, well, it flourished like wild fire. I was unaware until the morning where Sabo was punching me in the gut, _not so gently_ , and shoving the phone in my face. On my page, someone had shared the photo and it blew up like no other. I was able to disclose that it wasn't me, the picture too damn dark and blurry to notice anyways. Luckily, the guy only took that one and I made sure to stay clear of him after that.

After that, I went ahead and closed the big mystery everyone began wondering on which way I swung. I stated I was Bisexual, which was _mostly_ true and most were completely okay with it. The occasional 'you're a fag, go die' was always there and I ignored them or let the other fans tear away at them. I tried to never let those people get to me because someone will always be negative about something. The only thing I had a problem with is Sabo really showed his distaste for it. I knew exactly from when I told him the truth that I was never going to have a shot with him. Like, the world would end before he would even consider it now. My love life was a complete lost cause and I really hated myself for doing that, but that was like six months ago.

We made our way and got a coffee, the barista knowing what we wanted before we could even say 'hey'. She was grinning, dark hair up in piggy tails and the name tag like always said Alvida. We conversed with her as no one else was in line, she was laughing at all my quirky jokes. Even the ones that Thatch called lame and I laughed in agreeance, but that's why it was funny. We got our drinks and headed for a table to talk about the latest things going on. Like usual, we ignored people who took pictures, girls giving dreamy looks, and some questioning ones from guys. I wasn't one to hide away and so when a guy with blazing red hair came up with a grin and holding out a card, I took it.

"Another party, Kidd?" I asked out as he laughed with a hand roughly patting my shoulder like usual.

"Of course! Finest club around!" His other hand was shifting his steam punk style goggles on his head more, unleashing a couple strands of red hair. My eyes found the card and was soon grinning with a look to him with eyebrows up.

"Man, you definitely know how to pump me up!" I commented once noticing it to be Trinity Club as we both laughed out and he soon nodded to my friends.

"See you all there?"

"Depends." Thatch shrugged, though I could see his face screaming he was on board, but needed to still run it by his boss.

"I got work that night until like midnight." My blond friend mentioned with a smile and knew if he didn't really have work he might have used that excuse anyways.

"Suit yourselves! See you there, FireFist!" Kidd began moving away as I didn't mind the nickname used at all, most I knew used it when they could.

"See you later!" I hollered after him and was soon sipping my coffee with a wave of the invite. They usually set things up a few days beforehand and always get a good outcome. Noticing Sabo, he had his phone out pointed at me with his other hand supporting his head as he had his elbow on the table. "Super psyched!" I mentioned with a grin, holding out the card so he could take appropriate pictures and see the name of the club.

"I will totes be there!" Thatch told me while moving his cup to drink from it and I could tell some people buzzed about the encounter and were looking to their phones. It was obvious Sabo had posted about it and I soon shifted out of my chair.

"Come on! Let's go run!"

"I don't want to be tired for work." Sabo declined as I had pent up energy and Thatch was laughing with his phone soon out.

"Let me get Marco, he needs some exercise."

"Chase? Sounds good to me!" A laugh left me as I was starting to think up some jokes to get the man going and noticed my blond friend smiling with a shake of his head. "Next time let's go to the gym, spot me Sabo?"

"Tomorrow."

"Deal."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Running went great, got plenty of pictures of Marco and I in our work out clothes. Well, mine ended up being just my gym shorts after working up a sweat. Marco enjoyed the runs, not that he would admit it, but he was so busy all the time that when I tried to coax him out for some fun it never worked, so exercising was the next best thing. Plus, I liked having company all the time since he has always been like a big brother to me.

The following day I went to a studio to do my third photo shoot ever in my life. The requests for modeling surprised me a little, and I made sure to keep with contract. The man who is my manager is Izo, a part of Whitebeard's company and I was happy to stay around them. They were the only company to even seem laid back and understand more about the person than anything else. Seeing my manager at the photo shoot made me relieved since I was very new to these things.

"Look, it's in your territory." Izo commented with a fan out to cool himself, probably preparing for all the bustle of the shoot.

"So like three 'outfits'." I quoted with my fingers as I was being shown a paper of examples of the outfits not on models yet. They were on mannequins, being a line of work for The Worst Generation clothing that leaned towards the steampunk to punk range of things. The reason I quoted was because of what the items contained; an outfit, a pair pants, and then of course some underwear.

"You just be you, the cameras love that." A smile was to me as I grinned at the encouragement before being dragged to do my makeup and hair.

It took hours to do the shoot, the cameraman was in love with me, saying all kinds of crazy things like usual. It made it hard at some points to keep my composure because I was laughing, but he even loved that. A few breaks and of course the changes had been there before I was finished with everyone clapping. Izo had taken some 'sneak peek' shots of me mainly changing or just my hair being pulled at. Food promised to me next as I was so _dying_ for a burger and soda at that moment.

"A burger?"

"I'm going to the gym later with Sabo." Brown eyes looked to me for a minute before letting out a sigh with a smile.

"Very well, not a double though."

"Boo!" I complained lightly as I soon took a picture with him in the background for my snapchat.

'Photoshoot done! Can't wait for you all to see!'

I screenshot it so after I posted it there I went to my Facebook and posted on my page. I noticed all the other pictures posted by Izo as we made it in the car and was reading through some comments. A quick reply to a few comment strands were there and I was soon noticing us pull into a restaurant. I sent a message to Sabo asking if he wanted something and said I would send menu pictures if needed. We went into the building so we could order and Izo was drinking his water as I had my soda with a hum.

"No trouble at the party."

"I never on purpose, you know that." Eyes rolled at the way I was implicated for such a thing and he was chuckling out.

"I know, but try to refrain if possible." Food was presented to us and I went ahead and ordered the to-go meal as I noticed Sabo reply. We ate with light conversation on how the photoshoot went and I was told on certain things as per usual of my manager. Izo is like all of the employees, a big caring brother who wants what's best for me but keeps it business related when necessary. He is also the only one who is aware of my infatuation with Sabo.

"I already told you, Izo…"

"Well, stop messing around." A finger pointed at me like a scold and I whined out lightly with a pout.

"I don't really do anything, that's only been like three times."

_I am twenty-four for fucks sakes, I can allow whoever I wanted in my pants._

Immediately comes to mind to say, but I know I was just frustrated over my emotions on a certain man. It wasn't like I was trying for the same incident again and I always used super extra precaution with any of my playmates; though it's only been a few. Plus, I didn't just sleep with everyone in sight, just when I find an interest and need to let off steam, but most of the time I am roaring drunk. If I could just get over Sabo then I think I could probably find someone, but I really couldn't get the other off my mind.

"No more times will get you a better chance than if you keep losing them into the negative." A sigh left me as I brushed fingers through my hair that felt a little stiff from the hairspray. This foam box was presented as Izo paid, being the one to insist and we soon left. "Maybe try your luck again with flirting? You know, _mild_ flirting."

"Right, right… I don't even know if my own best friend likes guys though." A groan left me as we got in the vehicle and I took a picture of me holding the to-go box and only sent it to Sabo.

'Delivery babe on the way~!'

I sent it after finishing my sentence and was talking to Izo as he was back to business on my next one being in a few days, making me leave Monday open for it and I merely agreed. We found my apartment, people around here were getting used to that, but I did get the occasional type of stalker. Luckily not today, so I made my way to the second floor with the food in hand. I found Sabo's door and knocked on it firmly. Soft thuds on the ground were heard as he soon opened the door.

"Delivery for one Sabo!" I grinned out as I held the to-go in one hand and he snorted as he soon moved to let me in.

"Come on."

"Oh? Did anyone tell you about stranger danger?" I teased him as I walked in and was making my way to the table, knowing he preferred to eat there. Unlike me who will eat anywhere as long as I can just eat.

"Most would want to invite a famous person inside."

"Famous? Who?" I twirled in a circle as if looking for someone and he was chuckling before moving to sit down. A grin was on me as I moved to grab a chair and sit in it with the back of it supporting my arms as I leaned forward. "I think we can miss the rush hour at the gym if we go in the next thirty minutes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." A slight frown found me before whining out with a hand hitting on his arm. "I promised to go out with Koala." A stung was in my chest at hearing those words and merely let out a laugh.

"Ah? You guys sneaking around my back?" A finger flicked my nose and I whined with a complaint and he was snorting out.

"It's a test date if anything."

_Oh gods… that kind of hurts more than I thought it would…_

"Well I am sure everything will go fine." I told him, trying to hold back the hurt I was feeling flaring through my chest. "You guys get along great!" Green eyes stared in slight surprise before he was smiling and patting at one of my arms before continuing to eat.

"Thanks, Ace. Why don't you ask Thatch? He always likes to bail on work when possible." Keeping the conversation neutral, I laughed out with a hand waving in the air.

"I promised not to so he can go to that party. It's fine, I'll just do some things without needing a spotter, or I'll just ask someone there. They may have trainers around." A shrug left me as I soon shifted to get up and moved to put an arm over his shoulder. "I should go, I ate too much for my managers liking already."

"I doubt it." I took one of his fries, making him whine as I pulled away and was waving a handout. "I'll let you know how it goes."

"Alright, bunch of snaps!" I had turned with a grin before moving out of the apartment, trying not to be noticeable on my quick steps. The cringe showed on my face finally as I moved to my apartment and was soon going to get changed.

_Fuck this evening already…_

It didn't take too long for me to aimlessly get to the gym and begin to workout with pictures too. Some guys scoffed at me, women fawning lightly with sighs, and I continued working out ignoring it all. The first snap had come in with Sabo and Koala mentioning something about going to a movie and I sent one back with a thumbs up and grin to show my support. But when I took my phone away, while sitting on the bench, I merely sighed out before moving my phone back in my pocket.

"Need a spotter?" The question had me look up to see this man I have seen on occasion when coming to the gym.

"Do you mind? Mine bailed for a skirt this evening." I joked out as he moved a tattooed arm out towards the bench.

"No problem, mine did too. But for some tight jeans, if you know what I mean." A laugh left me as I soon shifted and told him the weight to put on the bar. We had the bar set, me getting on the bench and lay back to soon begin working my arms. "You're FireFist, right?"

"Yeah, ngh." I kept pressing before breaking for a second and then was back at my reps again as I looked to the man above me.

"Name's Law. I don't know too much about you, just what a friend of mine has said."

"Ha? Hope it isn't too bad." A grin was on me as I kept my breathing right and he let out a chuckle.

"Kidd-ya has only said boastful things."

"What?" I stopped the set as I put the bar up and was laughing out lightly. "No way, you know that blazing redhead?!" A smile showed as a hand was rubbing at his goatee and I soon realized his description. "Oh, fuck, you the morbid bastard he talks about?"

"Really? Saying my name like that around people." Grey eyes rolled and let out a breath of irritation, but it made me laugh out.

"He tells me all kinds of things, he knows that lewd talking passes with me."

"Ha, figures. Talking about our sex life like that." Hands were over mine on the bar as he leaned down with a grin. "Wanna go?"

"Go, eh? Are you inviting me to have some fun, Law?" Interest was in me, wanting nothing more than to do something.

"You look like you want to forget about your friend going out." I could almost wince at that before grinning to him.

"I'm easy to read, huh?"

"Come on, I can cater to that need tonight."

**-o-o-o-o-**

A groan left me as I felt lips pressing into my back, trying to get my breathing back as the body behind me had hands lining along my sides. "I told you morning sex is even better, refreshes you for the day." Teeth nibbled along a bruise on my shoulder before shifting to hum in my ear. "I'm going to use the shower, Ace-ya."

"Go ahead, I'm still trying to remember where I am." This chuckle left him as he was shifting off the bed without forgetting to squeeze one of my butt cheeks.

"It's your apartment." A light laugh left me as he soon moved out of the room to my bathroom and I groaned to sit up. My hand rubbed at my sore shoulder, well… I was sore in other places too, but he brought the attention back to the bite mark. Law really did make me forget all about the date Sabo went on last night. I was able to respond one more time before I was taken away to a land of fog and pleasure.

The biting was a bonus that I never knew I needed in my life.

Shifting to the bathroom, a hand came out of the shower to invite me so I could clean up. He left the shower in the middle of my rinse and was getting dressed. I merely stood in my pajama pants, noticing grey eyes scan over my chest as he left a few good marks. A smirk was there, seeming proud of his job and I grinned to him.

"You going to the party?"

"I would if I wasn't on call." The words came out as he finished getting shoes on and I soon led him out. We made it to the door, me offering breakfast but he declined politely and stopped with a grip to my chin. "Maybe some other time, Ace-ya?"

"Maybe." I laughed lightly once he pulled away with a smirk and I soon opened my door. Opening it showed a blond standing about to knock and I stared in surprise.

"Have a good day, Ace-ya." The man left with an 'excuse me' to Sabo who was watching after the guy with a hard stare. Green eyes found me and this shrug left me as he was looking to my exposed upper half.

"You going to tell me how it went with Koala? Sounds like it was a good time." I mentioned out before he moved into my apartment with a scowl on his face. "It went fine, right?"

"Yeah, everything was fine." After I closed the door, he turned to look at me with a glare. "What in the actual fuck? I thought you were done with that?" This groan left me, should have seen something like this coming.

"Come on, Sabo! Why do you care on what I do? The guy is a friend of a friend of mine, it was completely fine. He didn't even care on who I was! All he did was hit on me." Arms shrugged out as I moved into my apartment with a sigh and going into my kitchen.

"So you just have sex with everyone who hits on you?!"

"Well, _obviously_ not or I would have jumped on about twenty people in one week alone." I rolled eyes as I moved to pull out a breakfast burrito, opening it and tossing it in the microwave. "Why don't you just tell me about your date?"

"Don't deter this away." The answer came back as I noticed him crossing arms with a glare.

"Then what, Sabo?! What in the fuck do you want me to say?! I had sex with some stranger because I was frustrated! Is that what? Or do you want me to say that I had sex because I'm a closet nympho?!" Hands waved out in frustration and I gritted teeth as he looked to me with anger and confusion.

" _Why_?! Is what I wanna know!"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO FORGET ABOUT LIFE FOR A MINUTE!" The shout left me as I had fists to my sides and was soon breathing heavily. It took him a minute from the sudden snap and he was back with his own harsh gaze.

"If something is bothering you, I am here to listen!"

"Grah!" I put hands to my head in exasperation, hearing the microwave go off and I ruffled my hair. "You're not getting it!"

"Getting _what_?!"

"I got pissed because you went on a date! There, are you fucking happy?!" Silence found him as he furrowed eyebrows with a scowl on his face and gave a confused stare.

"What? You have a thing for Koala?" Shock was on me as I sighed out in irritation and rubbed at my face. "If that was the case, then you shou—!"

"For fucks sake, Sabo…" I muttered out in exasperation as I didn't want to deal with this right now and surprise was on him.

"I'm being serious, if you liked her—!"

"Gods, Sabo! I _don't_ like Koala!" I put hands out roughly and gave a stare of frustration. That look of confusion was soon twisting and suddenly realization was there with curiosity.

"You're jealous because _I_ went on a date." My arms moved to cross as I stared to him silently to let him process it. "So, all those times you were making comments, you were trying to actually _flirt_ with me, not just randomly doing it?"

"A little of both." I kind of shrugged lightly and was still a little tense on waiting for the initial reactions to come.

"What exactly is this interest because I am in no way going to make your ego grow?" I rolled eyes in exasperation before groaning lightly.

"As if."

"You know I hate people who mess around." That made me internally wince as I merely sighed on the outside. "And especially don't like being played with for the wrong reasons. Then there is the fact that I am not too keen on the fact that you just randomly sleep with someone because you got _frustrated_."

"Oh _sorry_ , didn't realize I had boundaries with you! I'll make sure to get your permission next time!" I told him in a slight snap since he was getting snippy at me and this had him let out a noise. "Why don't you just tell me how you really feel?!" The raised tone came out and suddenly I could see those lips snap out what I have never wanted to hear.

"I hate people like you!"

_**Ouch.** _

"You just go around like you are so full of your damn self! Not caring about others! Letting all of it get to your head! It's almost a given that you would turn into some whore! All famous people seem to turn that direction! Way to follow example!" A cringe was on me as I felt myself trembling and pointed to my door with eyes stinging.

"Get out of my house." I shifted towards my bedroom, not looking to the face of sudden realization of what he said.

"Wait, Ace!"

"Just get out of my damn apartment!" The shout left me as I soon found my bedroom and slam the door before locking it and moving to rest against it with hands to my face. Feet were heard shifting slowly before moving towards the front door and I let myself tremble. The door had resounded out with shutting and I let the whine escape my lips as I curled down to the floor.

_Fuck… I'm so stupid… I really can't do anything right…_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Getting ready for the party the following night didn't take much, wearing a brand name shirt from Whitebeard's company. They made my merchandise and I made sure to advertise properly. Most of my income came from them, making it where I only had to come by three or four times a week. Sometimes I went more often to converse with the people there as it was like a huge family.

The party was pumping when I arrived, Thatch had already gone in prior to me and it didn't matter as I was pulled in. Music thrummed through me as I enjoyed the party like the party animal I was, chattering and dancing with all the girls in sight. Drinks were almost handed to me, but it was a major no if I didn't get it myself because I almost had a bad incident one time. Luckily, Sabo was there to save my skin that night and literally slapped the drink out of my hand.

_Man, I don't know what I am going to do without him by my side._

The popularity, I tried not to let it get to me, doing a better job than most people. I do have my moments though and sometimes would get in an argument with Sabo on certain things. Yeah, I'm bringing it up because of what happened. That was the worse fight we have ever got into and I really hated myself for doing what I did. Most conventional way to admit your feelings and then get called a whore, _way to go me_. That was the highlight of my week and though it wasn't showing on my stories, I was surely feeling it hard. The party was hardly working if it wasn't for the alcohol giving a good buzz.

"Hey, wanna have some fun?" A person I had been with before was grinning to me while a hand was holding my arm and close enough to hear him. Really not in the mood, but promised not to cause any problems, I played nice.

"Haha! Not tonight, Smoker!" This grin left me as I noticed a raised brow before he was pulling on me. "Hey, don't ruin my buzz!" The complaint came out, knowing this guy was pretty persistent on his advancements. I always shrugged them off, but sometimes it was annoying and unluckily I had to deal with it tonight.

"Just for a minute." The alcohol on his breath was mixed with cigars and though I know he was a heavy drinker, he seems to be pushing that limit. A noise left me as I noticed a few stare and not to cause a scene, I grinned to them with a wave. We soon moved along to the hallway near the bathrooms where it was bare of any people since it is the back ones.

"What is it, Smoker?" The question left me as I gave a look of curiosity and he grinned before pressing me to the wall. "O-Oi!" I complained out as he had his body against me with an arm against the wall. My arms had shifted in time to get a bit of a gap, but he was leaning in. A hand shifted and I pressed it to his face as I gave a good hard stare. "I told you **no** , dickhead." My tone came out firm and showed my intent on getting him off me if necessary. Even with my popularity, I am well-known for my fights as well and people just kind of shrugged it off surprisingly. He grabbed my hand to pull it away and was glaring down at me with a scowl.

"What's wrong, pretty boy? Don't want another good time?"

"As if, old man. Get your dinosaur dick away from me!" I growled out as he tried to pin me against the wall and I was shifting to nail him between the legs. The body reacted to pull away and I kicked him away with my shoulders rolling and I moved away from him. "Leave me the fuck alone!" The snap came from me as I soon moved back to the dancefloor and was making my way to the bar.

Luckily, I was coherent enough to realize I needed to leave and was telling the bartender I needed a cabbie. The guy gave a knowing look as he peered behind me somewhere and I rubbed to my face as I watched him move to a phone. Shifting to sit for the time being, a water was placed in front of me after he made the call and gave a quick tap on the counter. I knew that signal all too well. My body turned to see Smoker come up with a snarky grin and was leaning against the counter with a grin down at me.

"Go away, Smoker. I'm not in the mood for your fucking dick and probably never will be since you're fucking crazy." I mentioned out towards him with a lip curl of disgust and jolted when a hand was gripping my thigh.

"Look, I started off wrong. Won't you come with me to somewhere more… quiet?" The suggestion there was showing he meant his place so he could corner me. This cringe was on my face as I kept leaned over to the side away from him.

"No thank you." The firm answer came out as I gave him a look to _fuck off_ and he gripped my leg more. It was so tight, I was cursing out with my hand shifting to thump two of my fingers a few times on the counter. A man came almost out of nowhere and was gripping Smoker's shoulder.

"Is there a problem, sir?" It was a friend of Kidd's, someone who frequently part timed as bouncer at his parties, his nickname is Killer, not that he did that as far as I am aware of. I think it had something to do with his real name being foreign. A ball cap on his head made his bangs covering his eyes a little and in his hair held a couple strands with beads in them, something Bonney did when he wasn't needed.

"Nope, no problem."

"Yeah, get this fucker off of me before I deck him, Killer." The response came from me as I gave a glare to Smoker to show I was serious.

"We can't have a fight here; would you leave the man alone?" The bouncer asked out to Smoker with no doubt a sharp glare and I had no worries as I felt the hand move away. I could already tell bruises would be there and I waited for Smoker to walk off before rubbing my leg with a wince. "You get a ride home?"

"Yeah, called a cabbie. I'm going to check on that." I mentioned out before he walked with me to the door, just in case Smoker tried something again. My cab was here, surprisingly, and I turned back to Killer. "Tell Kidd that next time to keep that dick away and I will stay longer." A thumb was up to me in response, making me snort before getting in the cab with a slight salute. Pulling out my phone on the verge of being lower than fifteen percent, I took a couple pictures before a snap.

'Going home alone tonight, lol'

A sigh left me as I put my phone away after posting the story and was rubbing a hand through my hair. The buzz was going steady as I made it to my complex, paying the cabbie with a tip tacked on. Making my way into the apartment, I went up to the elevator and was waiting for it. A part of me was filling up with guilt for yelling at Sabo yesterday and I looked to my phone. By the time, it was at least forty minutes after he got off. No doubt he was asleep, the thought came to me as I got on the elevator. My finger moved to the three before stopping and pushing the two instead. It didn't take long to get to the next floor where I moved to the door with his number on it and I stared to it for a minute. My hand shifted to begin knocking lightly, not having his key on me, though I should, but I didn't want to chance on losing my keys and people having his too.

No answer was at the door, which I kind of figured, and I sighed out with a hand rubbing at my neck. I moved to go down the hall and seen something I never wanted to see in my apartment building. My hands found my face with a groan on how I couldn't believe who was walking towards me.

"What in the actual fuck?" I asked out harshly as Smoker was moving up to me, but I backed up as he came closer. "Get the fuck away." I spoke out harshly, trying to keep it down since I didn't want to bother anyone. Usually when I am roaring drunk, I made a bunch of noise which had me formally apologizing a lot to the point I started having letters on standby.

"Don't want me, but you're visiting someone else?" A growl left him as he moved and caught me off guard with slamming me into the wall. The forearm pressed into my chest, making me groan before gripping my chin to press lips harshly into mine. My elbow came up to try and hit him in the throat and the other hand was shifting to get to his stomach with some hits.

"Oi!" The loud holler came out before Smoker was shifted and a fist found his face, making him stumble away. A body was in front of me, pressing firmly in a protective stance and I was wiping at my mouth. "Get out of here before I call the police for assault!" Sabo's voice was comforting to hear as I noticed Smoker rubbing at his cheek and a couple doors were heard to have neighbors peer out in questioning. A noise left the man as he soon moved to leave quickly, trying to hide away from those eyes and I was soon dragged into Sabo's apartment. "For fucks sake, Ace!" The words came out as we moved into the home and his door was firmly closed.

"Come on, Sabo. I was coming to apologize for my attitude yesterday." I crossed arms with a frown as he was standing before me with only a pair of pajama pants. This sigh left him as he rubbed at his face and was soon grabbing one of my wrists to move me more into the apartment.

"You had your key though, you could have come over tomorrow."

"Well, I didn't think about it." The words left me as I followed reluctantly and he stopped in his hall by the bathroom, knowing I wanted to pretty much bleach my mouth.

"This is why you don't hook up with people." A groan left me as I put my head back and lightly stumbled as I had enough alcohol in system to get off balanced by that. "I'm just trying to look out for you, people like you for the fame."

" _Everyone_ likes and hates me for the fame." I looked to Sabo with a serious look and soon moved into the bathroom. "I realized that long ago and that I wasn't going to probably find anyone to settle with." My toothbrush I left here was soon lathered in toothpaste and I wet it. "Sorry for bothering you, I will head to my room once I brush my teeth and maybe gargle bleach, ugh…" Shoving the brush in my mouth, I aggressively brushed with a lean over the counter as I felt the need to get the damn cigar taste away even if he didn't get a chance to put his tongue in my mouth.

"Ace, it's fine… Just take a shower and stay tonight." My eyes looked in the mirror as I peered to green orbs showing reassurance on his statement.

Brushing some more, I soon spit so I could say, "you sure? I know I'm just being a pain in your ass right now."

"You are, but that's beside the point." A snort found me as I began brushing more before along my tongue. "Just come to bed when you are done." Sabo moved out of the doorway and was moving towards the living room, probably to make sure everything is locked up and the lights off.

Spitting out paste, not rinsing my mouth since I was about to get in the shower, I tugged off my shirt. It found the ground as I moved to the shower to turn it on and soon tugged shoes and socks off before sliding my cargo shorts down to kick them to my pile. Whilst waiting on the shower, I had my leg propped up on the toilet as I looked to the hardly noticeable bruise on my thigh and cursed lightly with rubs to it. A sigh left me as I slipped my underwear off and soon moved into the shower to be quick. During my shower, I heard Sabo come in probably with a towel and I shut the water off.

"I almost forgot it." The voice came out as I reached out for the towel and he handed it over. "Do you want me get some clean underwear?"

"Nah, I'll slip them on in the bedroom." I answered whilst opening the curtain with the towel around my waist and was stepping out of the tub. Sabo had already began walking off, making me hold in a sigh wanting to leave me before getting my phone and making my way to the bedroom. The blonde was getting ready in his bed as I soon pulled on underwear and went ahead and slipped on a shirt as well, for his comfort I guess. "Night, Sabo."

"Goodnight, Ace." The light was off and I used my almost dead phone to see on my charger and soon climbed in the bed.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The following morning, I got up before he did— _surprisingly_ —and just did him the favor of getting out. I could tell he was still tense over the argument, probably taking pity over me on what happened. Really, he could have walk of shamed me, that would have been better than staying next to him wondering how much I hated myself for even telling him I liked him. It would have been better if I never said it, we could have stayed friends… He would have Koala and live happily ever after…

_Fuck…_

Leaving the apartment with a cringe, I noticed a neighbor moving along the hall and I greeted with a slight smile. Worry was on her face as I walked by and was just trying to get out of here with my phone in my pocket. Every part of me wished to be anywhere but here and that's what happened. I got on a bus and just went for a ride…

I took a picture on my snapchat after a few other photos with a forced smile.

'Taking a vaca?'

Once posting it and doing something similar on my page, I let my thumb hover over the power button. For the first time in years, I held that button down and accepted _yes_ on turning it off. Every bit of me just wanted to be alone for the day, not be that famous person everyone is craving over. It hurt thinking that it finally got to that point in my life where I literally drove my best friend away from me. I knew it had been a bad idea to say anything, I should have been quiet and just let him assume I was being an ass over on who I can have sex with. _Fuck_ , I should have never slept with anyone in the first place…

_Why did I have to be so stupid?_

No wonder I could never pass through, I never had a chance to begin with. It was plainly obvious he liked Koala, they do spend time together a lot and I should have left it at that. I should have bared my teeth and let him be happy. Now I caused unnecessary drama for him and I just hoped he could put this behind himself for his sake. I could care less about me being hurt, seeing Sabo happy is the only thing I really want for him.

_**Even if that means I can't be happy.** _

**-o-o-o-o-**

Going over a few towns, a good almost four hour bus ride, the bus stopped at a station where I got off at. Every time you got on you just paid for the distance and I decided here was fine. My popularity wasn't extremely big like my town or some bigger city areas. This place was picked out because I knew someone here who wouldn't peep a word to anyone on my whereabouts. Moving through the town, taking in the cultural difference of not being reliant on vehicles, but people moved around in casual clothes you see anywhere else.

Moving to the outer skirts of the town, I saw a certain bar that made me smile at seeing the sign. It was worn down, but I knew it was the right one and soon moved into the building. No one really looked to me as I moved to the bar counter.

"Hi, sweetie," the words came out in a soprano like voice and I viewed a woman with dark hair and a soft face. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I just kind of need to be away for a while…" I mentioned with a quick 'thanks' as she handed me a drink and this sigh left me.

"Well, you relax and let me get Coby to take over for a minute." A light smile found me at her words as Makino walked off to find her helper and I just let my frown return while swirling my water. It didn't take her long before she was back with a hand moving her own chair to be across from me with water glasses that need to be dried. "Go ahead, what's troubling you?"

"I kind of just fu—err, _messed_ up everything with Sabo." I watched my language, knowing she didn't care for it and this appreciative look was there.

"How so?"

"While we were arguing I kind of let it out that I liked him more than as a friend…" Eyebrows raised in surprise as she let me continue. "Yeah… well, I wasn't expecting anything good anyways, but not _that_ bad."

"How bad?"

"That he hates people like me and that I am just your typical famous whore." Hands stopped working on a glass as she stared in surprise as I moved elbows on the bar with a hand out. "I deserved it, Makino… He kind of saw someone leaving my apartment…"

" _Kind of_?"

"I was so frustrated, I wasn't thinking right…" I tried to explain, hands began their work again as she stared for me to explain with a tilt of her head. "I had went over to see Sabo because we were supposed to go work out and he kind of forgot so he had accepted a date invite from Koala." This worried expression showed as I could feel my chest clench again as I put my hands on my face with a cringe. "I'm so stupid…"

"You are not, Ace." She tried to coax me and this made me snort out.

"Yes I am. I got upset, slept with some random guy and Sabo watched him leave. I just added more salt to the injury by claiming I liked him and wanted him to tell me how he really felt." Hands moved to my hair as I faced the counter with eyes squeezed shut. "And now I know… I figured getting away for a minute would maybe help him be happy with Koala… Not messing with a wreck like me…"

"Sweetie…" The words started to come out before she was interrupted.

"Makino, I'm so sorry, but someone wants to know something I am not sure about." I didn't look up as I just stayed in my spot, not wanting to see anyone.

"It's alright, Coby." The assistant moved away in a quick attempt to get out of the way and I felt a hand pat one of mine. "Just go rest up in the extra room, Ace."

"Thanks. Can you not tell anyone?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." I gave a quick small smile as I moved around the counter when she lifted the door part and let me move to the back.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I ended up staying the night, staying MIA with my phone off as I stayed in the room to just let myself cringe away. Makino would check on me and bring food with her when she could, though I told her that she didn't have to. It wasn't like I was going to work it off and didn't need to gain weight. Of course, she slapped me on the head a few times for even thinking about starving myself. This was kind of nice… just laying here not having to post anything or keep up with people. I mean, of course I miss it, but it was kind of nice to be a nobody for a change.

The door creaked open, I stayed faced away as I lay on the bed and let out a hum. "What is it, Makino?" The question left me, thinking maybe she would try approaching the subject now that I have been able to relax.

"I should _throttle_ you." My body stiffened before shifting to sit up and looked to glaring green eyes stemming with worry. "Don't just disappear like that!" The door was closed as I shifted, thinking that he _was_ going to actually punch me before I was tackled to the bed. The body straddled me with hands gripping my shirt and he was looking down with a cringe. "You idiot!" I let him shake me roughly, staying quiet as he soon stopped with light pants. My lips moved and he shook me again for a moment, stopping me before pulling me up. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said those things…"

"Sabo, it's not your fault… I was being an ass…" I mentioned out as I calmed down from being shaken so much. "It wasn't meant to come out… I'm sorry…"

"When did you start feeling that way?"

"Huh?" A confused noise left me as he let me rest back along the bed and kept eyes on me.

"Towards me." Heat flushed to my cheeks as I showed pursed lips and looked away. "Before the whole Snapchat thing?"

"Yeah…" The mumble was heard as he viewed me with confusion as I noticed when I looked back to him and I sighed out. "You remember that time… when I kind of had to take a quick visit to Shanks?"

"Yeah, you said he was bothering you too much."

"Um, well… I didn't go because he was bothering me… I went because I was having an internal crisis on why I was turned on by you." Green eyes showed surprise on my words as I soon shifted lightly with eyes looking away again.

_Fuck, this is embarrassing._

"You went and slept with a stranger because of me going on a date, tell me that you like me, don't want to talk about it, and then run away from your problems…" A cringe was on my face as I tried to ignore all those facts. "You can be really _selfish_ , and I hate that you left me to worry over you." This deep breath left him as I kept my eyes away before his hands shifted to hold my face. "Look at me, Ace." A huff left me as I soon looked to him and this look was on him. "Don't ever disappear like that again…"

"I'm sorry…" I mentioned lightly before he smiled and soon my head was pulled up, lips pressing into mine. A confused noise left me, afraid to move and he pulled back away.

"And if you ever sleep with someone again, I will strangle you." I was startled by the statement and swallowed with eyes squinting for understanding.

"I'm afraid to do anything right now…" A snort left him before that smile widened and soon hands shifted on either side of my head.

"I'm possessive over my lovers." Shock was on me, evaluating carefully before a grin was on me. Hands carefully moved to his chest before moving to his neck to line along and I touched his face. "Ace, I didn't mean it. I was angry." A thumb rubbed along part of the scar that goes over his eye and I soon focused my gaze to his eyes.

"Don't lie, I deserved it…" I snorted as I soon gripped his face lightly to pull him down and meet my lips for a kiss. Arms moved behind my head as he moved his lips along mine and I enjoyed the way it showed more than the hurried mess. We pulled apart so he could shift and rest his head by mine whilst supporting it against one of his arms.

"A little…" A light laugh left me at that before my hands found around to his back as I breathed in. "Thatch is worried… Well, _a lot_ of people are worried that you just post about a 'vaca' and nothing else."

"I wanted to be a nobody for a little bit."

"I really wanted to talk to you in the morning… You don't know how upset I was when I woke up with you gone." A frown was on me as I could hear the hurt in his voice. "All I could think about is that I needed to clear up on what was going on… I only went out with Koala because I couldn't figure out exactly what I was going through. It irritated me when I saw you with other people and I thought maybe you really found someone because you would distance yourself…"

"Ugh, _please_ don't give me another reason for being stupid!" I complained in a whine and this chuckle left him. "I thought you _wanted_ space. You acted as if my little Snapchat and pictures bothered you."

"I very much enjoy taking pictures of you being stupid." A scoff left me as he was teasing before he moved to sit back and I moved to have my arms supporting me up. This finger stabbed at my chest as he looked to me with a pout. "As if I want space from my best friend, don't be stupid." A whine left me as I feigned hurt and fell back on the bed, making him laugh lightly. "Now that we have everything established, _do not_ _ever stray_." The serious tone came out and I noticed the hard look with an eyebrow twitching. A grin was on me as I shifted to grasp his shirt to pull him close.

"Wouldn't imagine it." This smile found him as he leaned to press lips to my cheek and I laughed lightly.

"Let's go home." The body shifted off me as he helped me up and I moved to grab my phone. It went straight to my pocket as we made our way out of the room. Makino was waiting down the hall with a grin as Sabo held a firm grip on my hand.

"Hope you're not upset that I called Sabo…" I smiled to the woman as she looked guilty for doing so, but I shook my head.

"Thank you, Makino." This grin was on me as she soon seemed relieved and patted my cheek.

"Be safe on your way home."

"We will." Sabo stated for us before we began leaving the bar, hand still in mine as we continued. A smile couldn't stay off as I moved with him to his car that he drove to come straight away obviously since it was barely pushing lunch. Once in the vehicle, I turned on my phone so it could be bombarded with messages and missed calls. My best option to reply is to take a picture obviously. Moving in my seat, I shifted to rest against Sabo with a grin.

'When you can't escape for a day, that's okay tho'

I had added some peace sign emojis with grinning faces and took a screenshot before posting it to my story. I went to my Facebook and posted it there too. An immediate message came in from three people being Thatch, Izo, and Koala. Thatch was asking what happened that made me go off the grid. Izo wanted to throttle me since he thought I wouldn't make the shoot tomorrow. Koala was happy that Sabo found me and that everything seemed better. We had moved onto the interstate for a smoother sailing ride.

"Did you tell Koala?" The question left me in curiosity and I looked to him. A smile was on him as he soon reached a hand to grab my thigh.

"She had to calm me down because I was freaking out… Plus, she had a feeling so it was one of those things we talked about." A slight frown was on me and the squeeze on my leg was like a reassurance. "According to her, you don't hide it very well."

"I tried my best not to be too abrupt because you didn't like that…" I mentioned out before leaning my head against him again to a take a picture on snapchat.

'Someone couldn't stay away… oh wait that's me, lol'

I put laughing crying faces and did my usual posting routine as his thumb rubbed at my leg. Looking to a road sign, a grin was on me as I leaned to grab his leg back.

"Exit!" Surprise was on him as he did what I said and was soon sighing out. "They have a fair in town right now!" A laugh left me as I pointed to the signs showing the way, making Sabo chuckle as I was excited.

_Yeah, I don't know what I would do without him by my side._

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sitting on a certain blond's lap, my phone came up to take some pictures, him snorting. A chuckle was heard from the couch from two certain people and the third in a chair was laughing out.

"When is the announcement?" Izo asked out as I posted photos and soon did a snap with peace signs.

'Best seat in the house'

"Yeah, you guys being all exclusive this past month is weird, plus it's not like Ace is really hiding it." Koala mentioned as I shifted and stuck my tongue out at her, making her smile.

"I'm easing them into it." I stated with a grin as I moved a hand up to find blond hair and Sabo sighed lightly with hands moving as if shrugging.

"I'm just letting him handle it." The head tilted and he had a finger pointed out towards Thatch who was grinning.

"Oi!" I removed my boot and tossed it at him, they were unlaced anyways, good ammo. "No posting anything unless I say so!"

"I'm keeping these babies for later." The phone waved since he could avoid my horrible aim and was laughing. I sat up with a growl and was soon flying at him with a battle cry. A screech left him in surprise as I soon had him pinned to the ground. "Not the hair! Not the hair!"

"Swear to me!"

"I won't, my hair~!" Laughter was heard as I soon moved off the other and toed off my other boot with a grin in triumph. "You're cruel! You monster!" Feigned hurt was in his voice and I laughed lightly before hearing a hum.

"Ace," looking to Izo, I saw a smirk of mischief that sent a chill down my spine. "Give me a week." A confused noise left me as he got up and headed for my door. "Keep dropping small hints and I have a good opening statement."

"Izo?" The way I questioned his name made him grin before leaving out my door with a hand waving and disappearing. "Oh gods, he's probably thinking of a photoshoot."

"Not like I would be able to get off work anyways." Sabo shrugged out and I gave him a look before Thatch was laughing out.

"That won't stop him. No doubt he is already buddies with your boss. It wouldn't take much to call in for a day off." Green eyes flickered between us with arms crossed and groaning.

"Please tell me you are joking!" Koala began laughing out at the scene before shifting to get up.

"Speaking of work, see you all later!" A grin was on her as she began leaving and we bid her a farewell before Thatch was soon following.

"I'll walk you." My eyes rolled seeing that and she accepted the offer. The door closed after they left and I soon moved over to a certain blond who was still trying to figure out what he got into.

A smirk was on me as I soon climbed onto his lap, moving his legs together and moved hands along his face before they found his hair to brush through the blond locks. A hum left him as I moved hands to rest in the hair with a grip and let lips press into his. He let his hands find my hips before shifting fingers under my shirt as our tongues came out for some play. We haven't done anything sexual yet, he wanted to hold off since he likes to make sure I don't wonder. I don't have the greatest reputation, so I understood and never pushed that far, but I do love to tease him. A moan left me as I pulled back with a bite to his lip and seen those green eyes showing lust in them and enjoyed every bit of it. Fingers lined along my sides and I resisted the urge to rock against him, making me groan.

"You drive me crazy…" The words left him as I grinned out in success as I felt him shift lightly, pressing his growing erection against me. It wasn't necessarily on purpose, but it made me hum out.

"You're the one driving me crazy…" I told him before biting my lip as he let fingers slide along up my ribs before thumbs found my nipples. A groan left me, trying to resist my frenzied hormones and soon pressed lips against his. Hands gripped his hair as I moved lips along his and had my tongue delving in to explore. Without thinking my hips rocked against him, making him moan and I jolted before pulling back with heat flaring to my face. "Ah, sorry…" The word left me as he soon laughed lightly and a hand moved to find the back of my head to pull me down. Lips were right by mine as he began grinding his hips.

"Not all the way, but I'll be happy to help in other ways." It was like he opened a flood gate as I felt my breath hitch and let hips grind along with his. My hands were against his chest as I gripped his shirt and let my legs shift so I could properly grind on him. Lips shifted so we could enter in another play of tongues and I moaned as his hand gripped my clothed cock almost already leaking on how excited I was to do something. Pulling lightly away with a smirk up at me caused trembles and groaned with a lustful look to him. "Damn, baby, could you be any harder?" Heat swirled through me with a stuttered breath at the nickname he has never used before but I moaned before beginning to kiss him again.

The hand rubbing me shifted with the other joining to get my pants undone and I moved away to let the shiver running up my body show with a moan. My erection being gripped free from my clothes and when a hand tugged at my shirt, I moved one hand to soon pull it off. A chuckle left him as lips were kissing at my chest, hand beginning to pump me. Those green eyes were looking up at me as I rocked into the rhythm and he stopped for a moment as I heard his pants being undone. Eyes never left mine as I trembled with fingers moving to grip his hair as I was shifted as he slouched his body out a little and soon I moaned as he gripped our lengths together.

" _Mnn_ , Sabo…" I moaned lowly as he shifted so I could watch as he pumps our lengths together and I groaned with hands moving to his shoulders. The hand was shifting along in a mild rhythm that drove me nuts as I already felt on edge from how long I have been holding off. Feeling his hand was making me crazy and the groan had me notice green eyes watching my face. My lips were parted as I panted with moans and could tell he was enjoying every bit of it. A hand was lining along one of my cheeks as I moaned from the certain twist of rhythm and soon let one of my hands surround our lengths with his. " _M'hhaaa_!" The hand on my face pulled me forward to kiss deeply as I kept my hand up with his that began to move faster. Our kiss was sloppy as I pulled back with my head rolling back with a moan of the coiling in my stomach.

"Are you going to come, baby?" Trembles left me at hearing the nickname again and the way he used it.

_Oh, gods…_

" _F-fuck_ , Sabo~!" I cried out as I was tipped over the edge and he continued along with lips kissing along my chest as he groaned. It was evident on my hand was my cum and I soon felt more added on with him starting to slow his hand. My body moved to slouch over him with pants and lips pressed lazily into mine. A groan left me as we moved our hands away and I soon pulled back to get my breaths steady.

"Well at least it's been decided."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to call you _baby_." A grin was on him as I huffed lightly before smiling and using my clean hand to pull him closer by his shirt to press a chaste kiss.

"Call me whatever you want…" This chuckle left him before we pressed together for another lazy kiss.

**-o-o-o-o-**

We got the same text message in a weeks' time of what Izo said. The message was simple and clear 'be ready at 8 and wear something comfy'. That only meant of a photoshoot in store and Sabo was extremely nervous when we waited outside for Izo to pick us up. My boyfriend asked on certain things, like what exactly happens at photoshoots and I told him what I could before we were picked up. Izo seemed way too excited about what was going on since it had something to do with revealing our relationship.

"A what?" The question left me in confusion as we made it to the studio on where we were to take photos.

"In _what_?" Sabo was more straining on what we were wearing, not used to something like that.

"Bon-chan has been wanting a gay couple to pose for a while now since his last campaign." The name registered as the one photographer who liked me a lot and makes me laugh from how he is. "He's excited to take pictures of you both."

"I'm literally wearing underwear only?" Sabo seemed very nervous on that factor and I moved to have an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Would you feel better with pajama pants on? Bon-chan is very understanding and would definitely adjust if need be." A reassuring smile from me showed as he soon sighed out with a hand rubbing at his head.

"If I can?" This nervous smile was on him as we were soon hearing a very loud voice come out.

"Ace~!" The cameraman was showing up with a twirl and had arms out. "Girl you _slaying_ in everything you wear~!"

"Of course, Bon-chan!" I agreed out with a chin shifting just right with a grin and he clapped out.

"Keep all that for the camera, my swan!" A laugh left me as he came up and was grinning to my boyfriend who looked a little confused. "I was about _dying_ hearing you would be a part of my Love campaign with your own boyfriend!" Sabo's hand was grabbed and was shaking hands with a little of confusion straying along his face.

"Oh, Bon-chan, could he possibly wear pajama pants?" Surprised eyes were looking to me before to Sabo with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that what you request, swan?" A nervous look was on Sabo before kind of shifting with a shrug and Bon was laughing out. "Don't worry, you no doubt will look _divine_ in that line~!" The man pulled back with fingers snaps and was soon moving to the dressing room. "Get dolled up!" A laugh left me as I leaned against Sabo with a grin and noticed him being a little relieved.

"Let's go slaaayyy." I joked lightly, making him laugh blithely as Izo began leading us to the makeup area.

Sabo had been surprised when they did nothing to change his scars, they left them alone mainly. Of course, I had to coax him that I would never want them covered because their hot on him, making him laugh out. We had our clothes on, well I had some awesome bikini briefs on with Sabo in some really comfy looking pajama pants. I had forewarned Bon that this was Sabo's first time ever at a photoshoot and he merely agreed.

"Just have fun, my swans~!" The cameraman twirled before getting ready as Sabo was standing with me with a look of nervousness. A reassuring smile was on me since I had finally grown used to these, plus I needed to be his support at this moment. Hands found his face as I had him focus on me and those green eyes stared before a nervous smile was there. A light laugh left me as I moved hands behind his neck and leaned into him.

"Just pretend we are at home."

"With cameras."

"With Thatch being nosey." An eyebrow raised at the comment, before humming in slight realization then chuckled.

Hands found my hips as we soon began to do random things, including my best to flirt tactfully. Bon was taking pictures, letting us warm up more before moving onto more different kind of poses. Sabo was getting into it, relaxing more and so it didn't bother him when they were bringing out props. During the moments he would tense up a little, I would do something silly to make him lighten up. Like when they had a couch out, I whined about something while 'melting away' off the couch which was my body just sprawling half on the floor. That got a lot of the crew to laugh along with Sabo who had dragged me back up into his lap.

"Amazing job, my swans!" We had just finished, getting our clothes back on, and Bon was standing there unfazed. "I hope to have you both again~!" The man twirled back out and this chuckle left me as I soon finished up. Sabo was fixing his light jacket as I moved to him and wrapped arms around his neck with a grin.

"See, that was fun…" I gave a look so he could scoff lightly and wrapped arms around my waist with lips finding my cheek.

"I have to admit, you have your work cut out for you, baby." A groan left me as I gave a slight glare when he used the nickname with a smirk. "Let's go eat."

"No double, Ace." A whine left me as I looked over to Izo who had peered in with a finger pointing at me.

"You're mean!" The pout showed as he soon disappeared and Sabo was chuckling with lips finding mine. Once I enjoyed the kiss for a minute, I made a noise and pulled away with a whine. "I'm hungry!"

"Right, right…" A chuckle left him as green eyes flared to me with affection that I loved to see.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"You both look amazing!" Koala was about fawning as we were at our favorite diner and she waved the magazine out.

"Oh, it's out now?" I asked in slight surprise and she flared the page out to show a scene that I remember very well.

Sabo had my hands pinned above my head whilst on the antique looking couch as he hovered over me whilst on his knees. My legs were able to show the one barely visible wrapped around his waist and the other lining up along his thigh as he rested between my legs. Our faces showed it all, a cocky grin on me and this seductive smirk on him, though the expressions were hardly noticeable from the position we were in. The best part of this all was it was showing his beautiful side, the one with his scars and I about groaned in need at the sight.

The magazine was pulled away as Koala giggled whilst holding it to her chest and gave a wide grin. "I'm your guys' number one fan!" I sputtered in laughs as she couldn't get her grin off and Sabo was groaning in exasperation at our friend.

"Probably because you have front row seats for all the flirting~!" I remarked with a playful hand rubbing a thigh resting against mine as we were sitting in a booth. The body tensed in surprise beside me before Sabo smirked to me with a hum.

"Watch yourself, _baby_." A whine left me as he jabbed the pet name towards me that always got me excited because it showed how much of the mood he was in. I showed a pout as I leaned against him and was grinning with a look, which made him snort as he soon began drinking from his soda.

"Everyone must be jealous of me." A sigh came out as I noticed Koala with her phone out and was dancing her thumbs along it, probably took pictures since that grin spoke volumes. Eyes found us as she was smiling sweetly and waved a hand out. "Oh, don't stop… I'm enjoying posting about it since people have already began to mention about the magazine."

"Perfect!" I moved to grasp Sabo's chin and pulled him down for a kiss. This is the first time doing anything in public and I groaned at the feel of his hand gripping my thigh. I pulled back with a stuttering breath as I looked up at him in an accusing manner. "D-don't do that!" The whine left me in a hushed tone and he was chuckling while pressing in for another chaste kiss.

"Then stop tempting me." I gave a pout as I moved to cross arms and gave a look of accusation since he was purposely riling me up. He chuckled while the ticket was out and Sabo handed his card over to the waitress who was giving a look to us. She had already attempted to flirt with my boyfriend, which was one reason I pressed close against him. Baby blue eyes were examining us as she took the card and I put a possessive hand on Sabo's thigh with a smirk towards her. The waitress noticeably blushed as she scurried away and Koala was laughing out.

"You two! I swear!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
